Serkets And Their Secrets
by crestfallenantithesis
Summary: Vriska approaches Karkat after being put on the red team on the verge of tears. Will Karkat be able to comfort her dejection? Rated T for Karkat's chitinous windpipe.


Vriska was pretty shaken. Not only had she been abandoned by her best friends, her supposed "pals" but she was now stuck with the red team as well. There was little solace in the fact that Terezi was on that team, as the Scourge Sisters had dissolved long ago. However, there was one troll that she was pleased to be with, if nothing else. Not that she would ever admit it but she had all the flushed crushes for him. All of them. And so he was the first person she went after being rejected by her own friends.

She casually walked over to Karkat's hive; Serkets were always casual and badass. Knocking on the door, she heard a loud "THUMP" and a shout. "WHO THE FUCK IS IT?"

"It's Vriskaaaaaaaa, obviously!" She said in her confident sing song voice.

"OH GOD. WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW?" Karkat shouted, obviously still at his Husktop trying to arrange people for the game. Vriska took this as an invitation to come in. Her heart was pounding with every step she took, even as she went to close the door, something that obviously wasn't supposed to happen and was throwing off her usual demeanor.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're lucky to have this badass officially on your team." She spoke lightheartedly, but her voice cracked at the end slightly. She flipped her hair for emphasis that her enviable cerulean blood was obviously much better than whatever Karkat's grey anonymity was. Her mask was slowly cracking, but Karkat didn't notice—eyes still glued to his Husktop as he typed away.

"YOU CAME ALL THE FUCKING WAY HERE JUST TO SAY *THAT*?! YOUR THINKPAN MUST BE TOTALLY FUCKING MESSED UP. I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FU-"

Vriska whimpered. And tried her hardest not to let another escape. Shit, this was too awful, first her friends, and now her flushed crush were against her. The whole world was probably against her. Her mind began to spiral downwards, and all she could think was that it would be nice to have someone to love. Nothing ever seemed to work out in her favor though, and she was always left bitter and broken.

Unfortunately for her, Karkat actually her the small whimper escape from her lips. He paused his furious typing and whirled around. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING WHIMP-"

Her face said it all.

In a moment, she turned away, trying to feign her usual confident self, but her voice was all over the place. "Anyway, Karkat, I just wanted to say." But all she could manage to think about was the heart pounding ferociously in her chest now. A tear streamed down her face, but Karkat couldn't see it.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP VRISKA." Karkat shouted, although it wasn't as angry sounding as his usual self. There was a tint of… concern in his voice. Was he really concerned? Vriska stopped in her tracks, but continually had her back to him. There was no way in hell that he'd see her like this. No way at all.

"Vriska."

Was that Karkat? He wasn't even shouting anymore. She couldn't take this anymore. Her heart had gone through too much drama to keep it all stowed away. She turned around, sobbing huge dramatic, gross, ugly sobs and stuffed her face into his shirt. All she could do was grab his shirt and sob. Unexpectedly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and her heart fluttered even more so as this happened. What was going on? She looked up, her face flushed and tear streaked, only to see Karkat smiling gently at her. Cautiously, she wrapped her arms around him. His grip tightened ever so slightly, and she knew that this was okay. Her tears were less dramatic, and they made their way over to Karkat's couch where she could lay in his arms as she finished the rest of her tears. By the time she had finished, she felt more exhausted than ever. The rest of the night was blurry, but she did remember one thing before she passed out into a dark dreamless sleep.

"I love you, Karkat." She whispered absentmindedly, before drifting off. In her sleep, she thought she heard a far off voice, speaking gently to her.

"I love you too Vriska."


End file.
